When Worlds Collide (a Crossover of Eight different series)
by CrazyFangirlWriter123
Summary: What happens when a brave Hobbit goes to revive his father? Well, in this story he runs into plenty of other characters and ends up in one big, confusing, crossover. This may have been put under only Lord of the Rings and Naruto, but it also includes characters and references from: Harry Potter, Legend of Zelda, Psych, Once Upon a Time, Star Wars, DBZ, and a visit from Mr. Timn!
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is a fanfiction that I wrote with two of my friends about a year ago. It started of really strange, and when we finished it, we had utilized eight different fandoms in one story, making one giant crossover! I hope you enjoy, and please don't write it off because the first chapter is really short, I promise it will get better! **

**Disclaimer: I'm just going to put the whole disclaimer on the first chapter, although some will not be needed until later chapters! I do not own Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Naruto, The Hobbit, Mr. Timn, Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter, Psych, Legend of Zelda, or Supernatural. All the series mentioned belong to their respective creators and owners, and my friends and I made this for fun. **

**Warnings: There really are none, although we kill a couple characters (not graphically though) and I guess there is an implied relationship between two male characters, but it is only implied and THERE IS NO YAOI. There's some violence, so this story will be rated Teen, just to be on the safe side, but the main point of this story is to make the reader laugh, because we did when we wrote it! (^-^)**

**Enjoy! **

Once there was a kingdom of cheese, where all the raspberries lived. Due to being overworked, the raspberries had an industrial revolution in 2012 and caused the end of the human world.

What they didn't realize was that they weren't even on Earth at all, but their kingdom of cheese was really just a display at a grocery store on Alderaan. They actually only affected the population of that small store, and were only in the "cheese year" of 2012. They actually lived in the age of the Empire.

Little did they know, but the Death Star was on its way to destroy the planet. The grocer, who cared very much about the raspberries, smuggled them onto an escape pod and brought them to Middle Earth. As the escape pod hurtled towards a small village, the near-sighted grocer did his best to steer. But alas, it was no use, and they crashed right into Frodo Baggins' living room.

This frightened the poor Hobbit and sent him into a coma, which is unfortunate because he was just about to start his quest to bring the Ring to Mordor. Seeing the plight of the poor Hobbit, a brave raspberry hopped out of the grocer's apron and offered up his services for the task. This berry was named Orochimaru, but unfortunately for him, Gandalf didn't understand the language of the alien raspberries and squashed him. As the other berries saw the life drain out of their corrupt leader, they felt a burden lift from their shoulders.


	2. The Beginning of the actual adventure

**A/N: Welcome back, whoever kept reading, welcome to chapter 2! This is where the story actually moves away from the raspberries, and becomes about are hero... FROSAM! So now is when the crossover really begins, and thank you so much for giving me a chance and reading on! I swear you won't regret it (especially in later chapters) This chapter's a bit longer than the first, and now the (somewhat existent) plot! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own: Lord of the Rings, the Hobbit, Naruto, Harry Potter, Psych, , Legend of Zelda, Once Upon a Time, or Supernatural. **

**Warning: This chapter contains an implied relationship (I know, it's so warning worthy :P ) and a character death. That's really it. Unless you hate random comedy, then you should probably not read this. **

**Enjoy! (^-^) **

"Freedom!" Chirruped one little berry. Gandalf was so startled by the fact that it seemed like the grocer's apron was talking that he shot the grocer with a lightning bolt.

The poor raspberries had lost their god. In retaliation, they morphed together into one raspberry snake and stole the Ring from the now comatose Frodo, and slithered away. As the adult Hobbits were too busy singing and gardening, only the imaginative children saw the snakeberry.

One of those children was little Frosam. He was the illegitimate child of Frodo and Sam, or so he thought. To Frosam it was just another ordinary day, but after the snakeberry, he was visited by none other than .

was about to greet little Frosam, but was run over by Gandalf's cart. The funeral was short, and has absolutely nothing to do with the story at hand. A few days later, Frosam found the raspberries hiding in a nearby bush, bowing to the Ring.

Being a Hobbit, Frosam knew this was not normal, and he didn't know what to do. He usually would have told an adult hobbit, but they never listened to him. In fact, they never even acknowledged his existence. Declaring himself an adventurer, Frosam realized that perhaps the reason the adult hobbits never listened to him was because he didn't exist.

He realized at that moment that there was no possible way that he ever really existed, but was only a dream of Frodo and Sam. A dream that was so vivid that it became a ghost wandering about the Shire. But after realizing this, Frosam understood that he would vanish soon, because he was the combination of Frodo AND Sam. With Frodo most likely dead at this point, having been comatose and alone in his home for a few days now, Sam would stop dreaming about him.

Frosam decided that the only solution would be to seek out the Dark One in order to reanimate Frodo's corpse before Sam noticed. Knowing that the Dark One resided within the Enchanted Forest, Frosam summoned the Blue Fairy.

"What is it that you wish, Frosam?" Asked the Blue Fairy when she appeared.

"I want to go to the world that you come from, the Enchanted Forest," replied Frosam.

"Well, the only way to get there is with a magic bean, but those are all gone."

"Is there any other way?" inquired Frosam.

"Not unless you create a curse so that I will conveniently remember another way, no."

"Meanie…" grumbled Frosam.

Being very upset with the evil Blue Fairy, Frosam whipped out his tiny space gun that the raspberries had dropped, and he shot the evil fairy. Now Frosam had to search for another way to the Enchanted Forest.


	3. Frosam and the Mysterious Rons

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not posting this chapter sooner! I got super busy with other things, so as an apology, I'll try to update the remaining chapters (or at least most of them) today! Thank you for reading this far and reading this in the first place! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, Psych, Supernatural, Legend of Zelda, Star Wars, Naruto, or Once Upon a Time. **

**Warning: None really, although the story gets even stranger (if that's possible) and I am aware that Frodo and Sam didn't have siblings, but for the sake of this story, they do! and as always, if you hate random comedy, stop reading now! **

**Enjoy! (^-^)**

Frosam decided that Gandalf probably knew where it was, so he tried to look for him. When he finally found the wizard, he was searching through the smoldering ashes of the Shire. It seemed like he didn't want to be bothered, so Frosam decided that the portal had to be in Mordor.

On his way to Mordor, Frosam ran into a Thestral. He could see it because he had killed the Blue Fairy, and therefore had seen her die. He decided that rather than walking the whole journey, it would be a better idea to fly there.

As Frosam was flying, he was hit by something that caused the Thestral to explode. As Frosam plummeted toward the earth, he saw someone fly under him on a broomstick and fell on top of him. The wizard lost his balance on his broomstick and fell, and as Frosam held onto the broom for dear life, the poor hobbit lost his grip and began falling as well.

"Ron! We'll save you!" shouted another person also riding a broom to the person about to go splat.

Frosam was very confused as to what a "Ron" was, so he pondered that as he continued to plummet towards the earth.

With the ground rushing towards him, Frosam closed his eyes and waited for his inevitable collision. But when he opened his eyes, he was lying peacefully on the dirt. He concluded that ghosts couldn't feel pain. Frosam figured this out for sure after running into a nearby tree thirty times in a row.

Frosam realized that he was now only two feet away from Mordor. He had heard from a reliable source that "one does not simply walk into Mordor," so Frosam girlishly skipped into Mordor instead.

As Frosam crept through Mordor, he peered over his shoulder and saw that the mysterious "Rons" were following him across the border. Frosam had been convinced that ghosts couldn't be seen, and wondered how they followed him. He then decided that "Rons" could probably see ghosts.

"Hey! Short person!" one of the "Rons" called.

"Who, me?" Frosam shouted back.

"Who else would I be talking to?" said the "Ron."

"But I'm a ghost, and people can't see ghosts, so how can you?" Frosam asked suspiciously as the "Rons" drew closer.

"Maybe because you're NOT a ghost!"

"What? That's impossible, I was able to run into that tree over there thirty times and I'm not even hurt!"

"That's because when we saw you falling, we cast a spell so you wouldn't get hurt," the female "Ron" responded, exasperated.

"So I'm alive?"

"YES!" shouted all three "Rons" in unison.

"But…"

"You're alive!"

"But I'm just a dream of Frodo and Sam, how is that possible?"

"Because you're not! They're both your uncles, Frodo is your mother's brother, and Sam is you father's brother. You're just their favorite nephew and was named after both of them," called Gandalf as he rode one of the giant eagles overhead, making sure to have at least one more appearance before Frosam's adventure was over.


	4. Are you a fan of Delicious Flavor?

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter in the adventure of Frosam! Now, when we were writing this, one of my friends decided (I guess) that the story wasn't random enough yet, and so there are a few things in the next couple chapters that happen and appear for no true reason. Not that anything in this story really had a true reason in the first place... But whatever, it makes it entertaining!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, Psych, Once Upon a Time, , Legend of Zelda, Naruto, Supernatural, or Star Wars.**

**Warning: None really, except if you hate humor, don't read this!**

**Enjoy! (^-^)**

"Oh!" smiled Frosam, "That's great! Now I don't have to go to Mordor to get to the Enchanted Forest to find the Dark One and get him to reanimate Frodo!"

"I have no idea what any of that means," replied the "Ron," "but good for you, little troll thing."

The "Ron" may have meant that to be harmless, because troll things were common where he came from, but Frosam was very offended. The "Rons" saw how angry he was and started to slowly back away.

But Frosam was in a rage now, and began to chuck his Hobbit bread at the two "Rons." The two quickly realized they were allergic to this bread, and they ran away screaming in pain. Harry, seeing his friends in pain quickly ran to the rescue shouting, "Voldemort, I'll kill you this time!"

Frosam was very confused, now that another unknown word had popped up. He didn't have much time to ponder this, seeing as Harry's foot had connected with his head. Frosam then tumbled to the ground in a very messy pile of Hobbit bread crumbs. Seeing as Harry could no longer hit Frosam because of the bread, he whipped out his trusty wand.

"Petrificus To-" Harry's spell was cut off because he was hit over the head with a pineapple.

"Are you a fan of delicious flavor?" questioned the attacker.

As Frosam looked on, bewildered, (his visions still cloudy from the kick to the head) the attacker began cutting the pineapple into delicious looking slices. Observing the attacker more closely, Frosam realized that this man must be a psychic detective.

Suddenly, the man put a finger to his head and said, "I've had a vision! You are involved in the attack on Frodo!"

Poor Frosam was horrified that someone would accuse him of attacking his uncle, so in retaliation, he started throwing bread at him, screaming, "Now you will puff up and die! Mwahahahaha!"

Of course that detective did not swell up, because only seventh year wizards are allergic to hobbit bread. Instead the detective called out "Lassie! Jules!" and two more humans appeared.

These people were carrying strange objects in their hands, and ran up to the detective's side as things around Frosam began to explode as if projectiles were being shot at high speeds. What the cheese monster standing behind Frosam didn't realize was that these devices were called guns and the projectiles were bullets. Also not having any knowledge on bullets and guns, Frosam proceeded to run in circles screaming, "Witchcraft!"

"Wait, guys!" exclaimed the detective, "I don't think he's going to hurt us."

The detectives Juliet and Lassiter put down their weapons, Lassiter being less willing to do so, and they observed the cowering Hobbit.

"But I thought you said he was the attacker, Shawn?" Juliet asked the psychic, who was apparently named Shawn.

"Did I say that?" he questioned, "Well, I'm sorry if I mislead you but I just feel that he's connected to the murder somehow. By the way, you two are horrible shots"

"It's not our fault!" retorted Lassiter, "He's tiny, you try hitting a target that small when it's moving!"

"Plus," added Juliet, "we hit that strange cheese creature behind him."

Sure enough, a bullet-riddled cheese corpse was gathering mold behind Frosam.


	5. Frosam: Who are these Shinobi?

**A/N: Alright, there are a lot of things that need to be explained in this chapter. One, the random vocabulary assignment that Frosam works on briefly was in the story because when my friends and I wrote this, that was an actual assignment we had (it was part of our English final) and one of my friends really hated working on it and threw it into the story. Two, the Obito and Kakashi in the story are the child versions, when they were around twelve or thirteen. The reference to being logged is from Naruto Abridged, a series on Youtube by Vegeta3986 and MasakoX. And at this point, we stopped paying too much attention to the fourth wall, there were a few small breaks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, Naruto, Harry Potter, Psych, Star Wars, , Once Upon a Time, Legend of Zelda, or Supernatural. **

**Warning: There's multiple characters killed in this chapter (or are there... ? mwahahahaha!) and the story becomes extra-super bizarre. If humor isn't your cup of tea, don't read this! (and if that still applies to you, why the heck have you read the last four chapters?)**

**Enjoy! (^-^)**

Around that time, Frosam decided that it was reasonably safe enough for him to begin communicating with the trigger-happy detectives.

"Are you a fan of delicious flavor?" the one known as Shawn asked Frosam again before he could say anything.

Frosam, rather confused, replied, "What?"

"Do you want to split a pineapple?" Shawn asked.

Frosam, now utterly confused turned to the other detectives. The scary looking one, Lassiter, once again held his gun in his hand. Frosam saw that he wouldn't be giving him any answers and he looked to his last option. The girl detective was still watching curiously.

Frosam, realizing that she probably wouldn't respond either sat down and pulled out his laptop, for he realized that he had an English vocabulary assignment due in a few days and he had to use 300 vocabulary words. Unfortunately for him, the angry looking detective, Lassiter or whatever, doesn't like sudden movements, and shot Frosam's laptop.

Now Frosam was very conflicted. He was happy that he now had an excuse to not do his assignment, but his laptop was broken. Having no clue how to solve this quandary, Frosam was suddenly murdered by Obito and Kakashi.

Now, they are amazing people, so it's okay that they killed him since we needed a new main character anyways.

Either way, knowing that they are awesome, Obito and Kakashi proceeded to argue over whether or not it was too extreme to randomly murder a small, odd creature. All the while, Rin stood behind them pointing to the corpse and screaming.

Kakashi then noticed that there were detectives present, utterly befuddled by the scene that had just occurred in front of them.

"Did a twelve year old just murder that troll?" Shawn questioned.

Kakashi then proceeded to stab Rin through the heart because she was annoying him. Obito laughed as Rin garbled out one last "Kakashi…" in a strange Gollum-like voice, then swiftly proceeded to die.

"What just happened to the troll!" Shawn shouted.

Kakashi and Obito looked to see that where Frosam's body used to be, there was only a log there instead!

They had been… LOGGED!

In the distance, you could hear the crying of a sad emo named Sasuke, longing for revenge on the log…


	6. The Finale

**A/N: Well, this is it! The final chapter of the adventure of Frosam! Thank you so much for reading the whole thing! I would like to apologize to anyone who reads this and is a fan of Rin, because we were downright cruel to her, especially in this chapter. None of us really hate Rin all that much, but we have a friend who likes her character and we like to bug her. Plus, we're psychopaths when it comes down to certain characters. And this chapter was when we pretty much said "screw it" and just had random crap happen. So I hope you're okay with that. My friends and I have discussed potentially doing another giant crossover story, so let me know if you enjoyed reading this story! We'd love to know what people thought of our story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, , Legend of Zelda, Psych, Supernatural, Once Upon a Time, Naruto, or Dragon Ball Z or any series that is part of the Dragon Ball universe. (I apologize for not having that in the disclaimer for every chapter, but I forgot that we even had any Dragon Ball Z references in the story until I was rewriting this chapter.)**

**Warning: The other characters are pretty violent and psychopathic towards Rin in this chapter, so that's actually kinda worth a warning. **

**Enjoy! (^-^)**

But back to our tale… Obito was quite upset about the death of his crush, but he realized how silly he had been for liking Rin and laughed at her corpse.

Shawn and his friends decided they should probably get back to their investigation on the attack on Frodo, and departed. Cautiously, as to not anger the psychotic ninjas.

Unfortunately Link suddenly appeared and killed them all!

Luckily Frosam had all seven dragon balls and was able to revive everyone important, so Rin was still dead.

But no one was really concerned about that, so they just took her body and threw it in a very convenient volcano full of lava. (Possibly laughing evilly, but it's totally justified.) So Obito, Kakashi and Link started to walk away, leaving the forgotten unconscious Harry behind. Little did they know, someone was following them…

That being was a very attractive, but very confused man in a trench coat.

He had traveled through the paradises of many departed souls, but none had been so completely random. He wondered how such a mind could have ended up in his Father's realm. The innocent angel continued to watch as the two foreign ninjas trotted alongside the green-clad elf-boy.

_Whose heaven is this?_ Castiel wondered to himself as the peculiar trio vanished into the distance.


End file.
